The present invention relates to connector assemblies and, more particularly, to a solderless connector assembly for interfacing pin connectors to multi-connector flexible cables.
Electrical systems commonly include various circuits and assemblies that interconnect that form the overall system. Components of this system may be manufactured by different companies, or otherwise constructed in a modular form such that the different components may be removed, replaced or upgraded without the need to disassemble the whole system. Multi-connector cables are commonly used to communicate electrical signals, including power signals, information signals, clock signals, etc. between modules, and between electrical systems. In some cases the cables may have pin connectors affixed to one or both ends which engage mating connectors on another component. Such connectors may be mated to conventional cables by means of a corresponding female connector. However, repeated engagement and disengagement of such male and female pin connectors can cause pin damage, or otherwise bend the connectors such that reliable connectivity may be jeopardized when the connector is exposed to vibrations or other severe environmental conditions, such as may occur in aerospace applications or the like.
Faced with such problems, some suppliers have chosen to connect the individual pin conductors to conductive traces formed on the circuit board. This is a tedious process, though the end result may be a generally reliable connection. Moreover, soldering is an undesirable process, requiring tin/lead solder, flux and cleaning solutions, all of which can contain materials hazardous to operators and the environment, while creating more costs for management, making control of the processes more difficult, and requiring the proper treatment and disposal of hazardous materials.
Repair and replacement activities also become more difficult and time consuming where the connector contacts need to be soldered and desoldered. For example, the cables may themselves fail over time and need to be replaced, requiring repetition of the process. In other cases, the integrity of the cable may simply be uncertain, and replacement of the cable may be a trouble shooting option that is preferable to replacing a complex and expensive circuitry component. Again, the soldered connections between the cable and the circuit board make that option more difficult and tedious.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a cable connector that can be reliably engaged to pin connectors, yet disconnectable and replaceable without the need to perform soldering or desoldering functions. Preferably such a connector should also be able to withstand vibrations and other environmental conditions that might otherwise degrade connector performance over time.
Moreover, it is desirable to provide a cable connector that does not require a mounting board connected to the pin contacts, or conductive traces leading from the pin contacts to contact pads formed on the mounting board.
Additionally, it is preferable to provide a cable connector assembly wherein contact areas on the flexible cable need not be raised in order to reliably remain in electrical communication with the pin contacts.
Still further, it is preferable that such connector might be readily replaceable as useful for maintenance demands, as trouble shooting requires, or as system modifications evolve to utilize flexible cables having different types of connective patterns.